


beh-beh-burn motherfucker

by languageismymistress



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: crack and nothing but the crack, name from babe, sweden christmas goat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Kids these days





	

"It was the night before Christmas and all throughout Sweden, not a human was stirring, only the heathens" Mick just glared down hard at Sara who was staking out the town square for him.

 

"It was Mick who went like a reindeer on drugs, towards the goat, eyes glazing and him buzzed," That earned her a rock to the head, he really should have asked Jax for help on this one. 

 

Mick took his heat gun and climbed up the metal fence. His pants got caught twice but over all it was fine. Lights twinkled and the stars flashed, or was it the other way around, with the amount of glee and alcohol running through his system, he felt like Snart in any kind of closed bank. He looked for his exit and noted to the pliers in Lance's hands, that was why she was with him and grateful he was. None of the others knew and none would understand, but this motherfucking goat was gonna get it and be turned to hay lamb. 

 

"With aim he took and the fire did dance, all the more reason to get his ass to the Lance," She yelled, he bickered back his pants nearly getting crisp and his hair, well, it wasn't already there. 

 

Both stood and watched the burning hay goat, goodbye dear Sweden, it had been a blast.


End file.
